


like in the movies

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [11]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: skids watched spider-man and a certain someone reminded him of a certain scene





	like in the movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeiitnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeiitnot/gifts).



It wasn’t often Skids would venture into the lab, mostly lurking in the vents to listen to some of Perceptor’s more hilarious ramblings (or to watch how Brainstorms wings would flutter when Perceptor complimented him)

 

Skids did, however, develop the habit of bringing Brainstorm his energon when he would visit the scientist, fully aware that sometimes it just slipped the jets processor to refuel, especially when he was ’ _so_  close to a discovery! so close it’d be  _criminal_  to take a break!’ (as Brainstorm quoted often enough for Skids to quote it perfectly back at him)

The sight of Brainstorm hanging upside-down, supported by the cables, had been a mildly troubling sight at first, but now it was so normal to Skids he would admit to being a bit startled if the mech wasn’t hanging from the ceiling, servos grabbing at him as he would approach the flyer

It was during one of Brainstorm’s explanations about a device (a gun, by the sounds of it) that Skids remembered a human-movie Swerve had shown him, ‘Spider-Man’ he believed it was called. Seeing his lovely conjunx hanging from the ceiling like he was gave the bot a few ideas

“Hey Stormy,” he purred, a grin on his dermas as golden optics flashed in interest, “think we could try somethin’? It just popped into my processor and you’re the most  _brilliant_  bot I can think of for this”

The happy wing-flicks and wiggles was all the answer Skids needed

Humming as he stalked closer to Brainstorm, he raised a servo to tap against the mask the scientist insisted on wearing. “ _This_ ,” he tapped the mask for emphasis, “has gotta be removed, 'course  _only_  if you're comfortable with it”

A soft click and hiss was the response as the weight of the mask fell into Skids’ servo with a 'clack’, the rest of Brainstorms face-plates revealed. “ _There's_  my handsome bot” Skids teased, lightly tilting his helm as he moved to gently set the mask aside on a nearby table

“You ready?” Skids purred, his own door-wings flicking in a pattern Brainstorm could identify as 'mischevious’ if he actually paid attention, but the teal-and-white bot gave a hummed ’ _yep_ ’

Raising both servos to gently cradle the jet’s helm, Skids leaned up just enough to place a kiss on Brainstorm’s dermas, pulling away to look the bot in the optic, chuckling to himself as the happy wing-flicks seemed to pick up their pace until they were happily flapping away

“I think we may need to repeat the experiment, yknow, for  _science_ ” the jet chirped

“Whatever you say, scientist” Skids chuckled, leaning in again to repeat the 'experiment’


End file.
